Grim Reaper
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: Kim Sunggyu adalah seorang Grim Reaper(Malaikat pencabut nyawa)… Yang selalu berhasil mencabut nyawa seseorang tepat waktu… Kali ini ia mencabut nyawa Myungsoo… Tapi itu malah membuatnya kesal dilain hari… Mengapa? ... Terinspirasi MV The Chaser & Novel Radiance ... WooGyu, MyugYeolJong/MyungYeol/MyungJong, YaDongYa ... Happy Reading! Mianhe kalau gak bagus...
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Amira – Song MinRa

Title : Grim Reaper  
Main Cast : Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun, Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungjong  
Cameo : Lee Sungyeol, Jang Dongwoo, Lee Howon(Hoya)  
Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy, Mystery  
Rated : T  
Length : Multi-chapter

Summary : Kim Sunggyu adalah seorang Grim Reaper(Malaikat pencabut nyawa)… Yang selalu berhasil mencabut nyawa seseorang tepat waktu… Kali ini ia mencabut nyawa Myungsoo… Tapi itu malah membuatnya kesal dilain hari… Mengapa?

WARNING! : YAOI! GAJE! ABAL! TYPO! OOC!

Disclaimer : Story-nya punya Author! Tapi, Main cast-nya punya Tuhan-Orang tua-Management(WoollimEnt)-Diri mereka sendiri…

A/N : Terinspirasi dari MV The Chaser – Infinite & Novel 'Radiance' yg sekilas kubaca sinopsisnya saat mampir ditoko buku… Nah! Pas awal-awal si Sunggyu jadi Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa Myungsoo 'kan? *sok tau* Tapi biarlah, aku juga pernah dengar dari orang, memang cerita MVnya seperti itu kok… Happy Reading! :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan Lee Sungjong meninggal?" tiba-tiba Sunggyu dikejutkan dengan suara manusia dibelakangnya –atau lebih tepatnya suara roh manusia.

"Hah? Oh, masih lama… Kau tidak usah repot-repot menunggunya…" jawab Sunggyu yang tidak menengok ke sumber suara yang bertanya padanya, ia masih tercengang dengan mobil yang baru berhenti berguling-guling sekitar sepuluh detik yang lalu didepan matanya, Myungsoo-pun sudah tak menunjukkan reaksi kehidupan didalam mobil tersebut.

Sunggyu merasa keren dengan angin topan yang menerpanya sedari tadi, ia menyeringai puas tanpa perlu takut akan terhuyung dan terbawa angin yang sangat kencang itu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari temanku, seorang yang mati lalu menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa, itu seru!" Myungsoo tertawa pahit, "Bisakah aku menjadi Grim Reaper sepertimu?"

"Kau harus melewati banyak tantangan atau semacam, yah, pelatihan, mungkin…" Sunggyu menghela nafas dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke asal suara yang mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi dan _voila_! Sunggyu kembali tercengang karena kulit Myungsoo yang putih kini berubah semakin putih –sangat pucat.

"Aku mau… Dibawa kemana?" Myungsoo mengacuhkan pernyataan Sunggyu tentang Grim Reaper dan seketika mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ikut aku!" nada bicara Sunggyu yang seolah mengatakan, 'berhenti menanyaiku hal-hal tentang kematian ataupun Grim Reaper'.

"Uhuk…" Myungsoo mulai merasa kurang nyaman dengan bau anyir yang cukup aneh, seperti darah, tapi tidak ada darah disekitarnya, malah nampak dari kejauhan sebuah kota yang menurutnya indah, "_Ya_! Kemana Grim Reaper yang mengantarku?" Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya segala arah dan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang lalu melihat sebuah jembatan yang perlahan tertutupi oleh kabut.

Sekarang, Myungsoo tetap _'stay cool'_ seperti gayanya di dunia lamanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia terus mendekati kota yang ia anggap nyata…

"Sampai juga…" Myungsoo mempertegas langkahnya untuk masuk ke gerbang kota yang sama persis didunianya…

"Hei!"

"Eh? _Nuguya_?"

* * *

"Izinkan aku hidup kembali! Kumohon…" setelah Sunggyu mencabut –atau lebih tepatnya mengantarkan seseorang kearah jembatan yang sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa namanya, Sunggyu selalu memohon kepada HP kesayangannya, aneh? Ya, didunia ini HP adalah sebuah benda yang super multifungsi, bahkan melebihi fungsi HP biasa didunia sana.

'Cabutlah 5 nyawa lagi, baru kau bisa hidup'

"Hah?! _Jinjja_?!" akhirnya HP yang katanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan dewa yang tak terlihat disini, menjawab permohonan Sunggyu, saat ia meninggal setahun yang lalu, ia senang tinggal disini, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kesenangannya menghilang dan ia ingin hidup kembali.

'Tapi itu masih lama'

"_Mwo_?!"

'_Tuuut_… _tuut_…'

"_YA_!"

Seingat Sunggyu, ia mati karena kecelakaan dengan seseorang, sayangnya dia tidak ingat siapa orang itu dan tidak tahu lagi apapun, ia lupa segalanya… Seseorang yang bersamanya tidak mati, ia malah mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa!' lalu pergi, sedangkan Sunggyu? Ia berlari menyebrangi jembatan yang dengan sangat cepat menghilangnya.

"_Hyung_! Aku punya murid baru!" Sungyeol menarik-narik seseorang menuju kearah Sunggyu yang sedang melamun.

"_Ya_! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, eoh?" ucap seseorang yang ditarik, dengan sangat kesal ia mendorong Sungyeol cukup kencang hingga hampir terjatuh.

"_Appo_!" Sungyeol mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Myungsoo?!" Sunggyu tersadar dari lamunannya dan kaget sampai akhirnya kehilangan kesipitannya(?).

"Kau tidak ingat dahulu apa yang disampaikan dewa padamu lewat HP itu? Kau mencabut orang-orang yang akan menjadi Grim Reaper! _Hyung_ sudah umur berapa sih? Kelihatan tua, mudah kelelahan, pikun pula!"

**GEPLAK**!

Sunggyu memukul kepala Sungyeol cukup kencang, ia merasa itu sangat sopan, bukan hanya karena kesabarannya yang habis menghadapi _namdongsaeng_ _choding_-nya, tapi karena memang Sunggyu lebih tua dari Sungyeol, "_Ya_! Kau sendiri berumur berapa, huh?! Kekanak-kanakkan?"

"Tapi aku _cute_! Tidak sepertimu, _hyung_! Jadi aku pantas memiliki sifat _choding~_"

"Huh… Bertengkar seperti wanita…" Myungsoo malas melihat dua orang menyebalkan didepannya, lalu ia hanya memainkan HP ditangannya, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu ia sangat berterima kasih kepada seorang Lee Sungyeol yang memberi HP padanya, menginformasikan tentang dunia barunya serta menunjukkan jalan dengan ramah, tetapi semua itu berubah ketika Sungyeol menariknya secara paksa, "Menyebalkan!"

_Kring_!

'Sungyeol, ajarkanlah secara baik seorang Kim Myungsoo menjadi Grim Reaper…' HP Sungyeol berbunyi perintah tersebut…

Seluruhnya hening terdiam, Myungsoo pergi dan Sungyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, ia takut dengan Myungsoo sebenarnya, karena auranya dingin…

Kalau Sungyeol yang disuruh mengajarkan Myungsoo… Mengapa seolah-olah yang tampak malah Sungyeol seperti pengikut Myungsoo?

"Dasar orang-orang aneh…" Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Kring_!

Nafas Sunggyu tercekat karena kaget, ia langsung mengambil HPnya yang tertidur manis disofa, "_Waeyo_?"

'KAU BISA HIDUP DENGAN HANYA MENCABUT 2 NYAWA! Tapi, kau harus bisa menampakkan wujudmu didepan orang yang kau cabut nyawanya, bagaimana-pun caranya!'

_Tuut_... _Tuut_…

"_MWO_?!" Sunggyu melompat kegirangan, bahkan ia sampai menyenggol meja kecil disamping sofanya, meja itu terbuat dari kaca –Tapi banyak rumor bahwa semua yang terbuat didunia ini terbuat dari tulang manusia yang bertumpuk dosa, namun, Sunggyu tidak percaya, toh, tidak ada yang memberitahu itu benar atau bukan, "Aku tinggal mengasumsikan meja itu kembali seperti semula!"

Semuanya rapih, tidak ada pecahan apapun…

"Eh?" raut wajah bahagianya memudar dengan begitu cepat, tak sampai lima menit, kesenangan seorang Kim Sunggyu terengut begitu mudah hanya dengan satu kalimat yang terngiang serta memutar dikepalanya…

'Kau harus menampakkan wujud didepan manusia!'

Hanya itu yang dia ingat, ia langsung lemas seketika dan terjatuh, kemudian lututnya terasa tertusuk, "Ini 'kan…" ia menurunkan pandangannya kelantai dan matanya menangkap pecahan tengkorak manusia, lalu ia terperanjat kaget, "Errr…" matanya seketika terbuka lebih lebar dan ia langsung menginjak kepala tengkorak itu dengan emosi.

"Huft…" tubuhnya langsung melemas, juga seraya mendesah kecewa.

* * *

"Kau mau tidak menjadi Grim Reaper sama seperti Sunggyu-_hyung_? Hei!" Sungyeol membujuk Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tetap berjalan dengan berprinsip teguh tetap mengacuhkan Sungyeol, Sungyeol lalu menghela nafas.

Semua orang yang sedang beraktifitas juga berlalu lalang –melewati ataupun berpapasan dengan mereka berdua, seraya semuanya tercengang dengan ketampanan seorang Kim Myungsoo, jika tatapan yang terlempar kearah Myungsoo adalah tatapan terkagum-kagum, maka tatapan kearah Sungyeol berkata, 'Menjauhlah dari seorang yang tampan itu! Kau mengganggunya!'

"_Menatap sinis kearahku dan menatap senang kearahnya?" _cibir Sungyeol dalam hati.

Tanpa Myungsoo dan Sungyeol sadari, mereka sampai didepan rumah Sungyeol, padahal Myungsoo berjalan tak tentu arah, begitu pula dengan Sungyeol yang hanya mengekor dibelakang…

"Ok… Kau tak menyerah dan aku mulai kelelahan… Hahaha…" tawa puas Myungsoo yang berhasil membuat ekspresi wajah Sungyeol semakin turun, "Tapi…"

"Apa?" Sungyeol yang awalnya senang dengan pemuda didepannya, mulai sebal, "Kalau bukan karena tugas, aku tak akan menolongmu, membiarkanmu tersesat serta menjebloskanmu kedalam Neraka!" gumam Sungyeol sangat, sangat pelan.

"Kalau aku menjadi Grim Reaper… Apa nanti, jiwaku akan bersatu dengan ragaku kembali? Atau… _Namjachingu _cantikku, Lee Sungjong, yang akan meninggal, menyusulku?"

"Lee Sungjong? Kau bisa bertukar tugas dengan Grim Reaper lainnya untuk mencabut nyawanya! Ya, memang waktu hidupnya masih cukup lama, tetapi, aku jamin, kau akan merasa senang dengan tugas muliamu mencabut nyawa seseorang!" sudut-sudut bibir Sungyeol mulai terkembang senyum yang optimis, karena ia berhasil membujuk Myungsoo.

"Ok! Aku akan menjadi Grim Reaper asalkan nanti bisa mencabut nyawa Sungjong atau hidup kembali bersamanya!" Myungsoo mulai tertawa lalu tangannya mengisyaratkan Sungyeol untuk ber-_high_ _five _dengannya.

"_Ne_! _Arraseo_!"

Tanpa sadar, _high_ _five_ mereka berdua berubah menjadi saling mencengkram tangan masing-masing.

"Ehm… Bisa kau melepas tanganku?" aura dingin Myungsoo kembali dan menatap Sungyeol datar.

"Kau juga?" Sungyeol membalik ucapan Myungsoo.

Mereka terdiam, "Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, hm, tanpa sadar kau telah membawaku kerumahku…" Sungyeol tersenyum agak _awkward_.

"Ok… _Gomawo_…"

Myungsoo langsung ngeloyor masuk kedalam rumah Sungyeol tanpa berbasa-basi, "Kamarnya berapa?"

"1… _Waeyo_?" Sungyeol mengunci pintu, karena walaupun ia tak tahu jam disini, tapi ia tahu hari.

"Kau bisa tidur diluar atau aku saja?"

"Terserah…" Sungyeol kelihatan berucap tanpa harapan, "Tunggu! Didunia ini, kau bisa mewujudkan secara nyata, apapun yang kau inginkan! Konsentrasi ya!"

Myungsoo berkonsentrasi, Sungyeol tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan…

"Nah!" Myungsoo membuka pintu kamar dan puas akan hasil kerjanya –satu kasur telah terdiam manis disebelah kasur lama, Sungyeol tercengang.

"Hehehehe" Sungyeol hanya tertawa kaku menanggapi Myungsoo yang sangat senang, "Kuharap dia tak salah menggunakan kekuatan barunya itu…" Sungyeol menggeleng.

* * *

"Ok! Ok! Aku butuh ketenangan dan harus melihat daftar, 2 orang yang perlu kucabut nyawanya" bola mata Sunggyu menatap layar HP dengan begitu serius…

'_Nam Woohyun, 25 tahun' – Cabutlah nyawanya saat ulang tahun ke-25-nya berlangsung…_

Hening…

Hening berkepanjangan…

"Kemana orang-orang yang akan kucabut nyawanya?!" semula, saat Sunggyu mencabut nyawa Myungsoo, ia men-scroll HPnya kebawah dan melihat tugasnya masih menumpuk, bahkan ada tombol next dibawah untuk daftar orang-orang yang nanti harus dicabut nyawanya. Sekarang, bahkan HPnya kosong tanpa tulisan, hanya berderet 2 kalimat, tugasnya hanya satu, "Lalu tugasku semuanya dikerjakan oleh siapa, hm?"

"Jangan-jangan…"

* * *

"Jongie, _ya_~" Woohyun mengedipkan satu matanya seraya bergaya sok imut didepan seseorang yang bernama Sungjong.

Woohyun bersikap kepada Sungjong ini sebenarnya dalam rangka menghiburnya yang pertama sampai ditempat kejadian saat mobil Myungsoo berguling, apalagi Myungsoo masih didalamnya, terdiam tak sadarkan diri, "_Waeyo_, _hyung_?"

"Aku mau bercerita sesuatu! Mau mendengarkan tidak? Sangat seru! Aku juga pernah menceritakan cerita ini pada Myungsoo!" Woohyun tersenyum aneh sama seperti biasanya.

Seketika, Woohyun melihat reaksi Sungjong yang kembali sedikit bersemangat, "Apa?" sebenarnya, senyum Sungjong mulai terkembang dan Woohyun tahu itu.

"Kau tahu Grim Reaper? Malaikat pencabut nyawa! Myungsoo-mu itu meninggal dengan cara yang unik! Aku yakin ia berusaha keluar namun memang _mental_-nya mudah _down_… Dia-pun sulit keluar dari mobilnya sendiri, ckckck" Woohyun mau menertawakan Myungsoo seraya ia membayangkan Myungsoo berada dalam mobil, sebelum meninggal.

"Uh…" Sungjong menundukkan kepalanya, kecewa.

"Yah! Sungjongie… _Jeongmal_ _mianhe…_" ekspresinya turun, sedih, "Lupakan! _Hyung_ yakin, Myungkitty-mu itu akan menjadi Grim Reaper nantinya! Siapa tahu saat kau meninggal, nyawamu diantar sampai ke akhirat oleh Myungsoo!" Woohyun berucap optimis dan mengangguk cepat, meyakinkan Sungjong, "Kau ingat saat aku mengalami kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Sunjong mulai tertarik dengan cerita Woohyun, "_Ne_? Memang kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Walaupun aku lupa ingatan… Tapi entah mengapa, aku hanya ingat… Cerita Grim Reaper itu! Hahaha, aku disangka sudah gila oleh para dokter dan suster karena banyak bicara mengenai cerita kematian dan Grim Reaper! Tapi, lihat sekarang! Aku hidup bersama kalian berlima dengan normal, berarti otakku masih waras…" Woohyun tertawa, bahkan dirumah sakit, untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuknya, ia juga bercerita cerita itu pada orang gila sungguhan.

"Harusnya Woohyun _hyung_ disangka sebagai pohon hidup!" pikir Sungjong seraya terkekeh.

"_Ya_! Kau sedang berpikir tentangku?" Sungjong hanya tersenyum tipis dan memandang Woohyun yang ngedumel, "Ok, aku akan ceritakan semua…"

_Flashback_

_._

_BRUK! CIT!_

_Nit… Nit… Nit…_

"_Hahahaha…" Woohyun tersenyum puas melihat ia masih sempat kabur dari kecelakaan mobil yang hampir saja membunuhnya, "Aku tidak mau mati muda!" Woohyun mengangguk angkuh seraya mendekati mobil yang sudah 70% hancur karena ada truk dari lajur kanan yang menabrak mobilnya yang sedang berhenti dilajur kiri, sekarang mobilnya hancur._

_Saat Woohyun sudah berada dibelakang mobilnya yang hancur…_

"_Hei!"_

"_Nuguseyo?" Woohyun agak kaget karena ada orang dibelakangnya yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, lantas Woohyun-pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertanya._

"_Aku Grim Reaper! Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang mengantarkan nyawa seseorang kesebuah jembatan perbatasan antara hidup dan mati! Aku mencabut nyawa seseorang yang meninggal, orang yang meninggal dengan cara unik akan kami ajarkan menjadi Grim Reaper!" Grim Reaper itu menjelaskan secara panjang-lebar tentang Grim Reaper pada Woohyun._

"_Bolehkah aku menjadi Grim Reaper? Hehehe… Pekerjaan yang unik! Tunggu… BERARTI AKU SUDAH MENJADI ROH?!"_

"_Pabo! Kau baru menyadarinya? Jangan sombong karena kau masih hidup… Lihat? Sekarang kau sudah meninggal dan mayatmu ada didalam mobil…" Grim Reaper itu-pun terkekeh._

"_Izinkan aku hidup lagi!" Woohyun memohon-mohon._

"_Eh? Namjachingu-mu sudah meninggal dan kau ingin hidup lagi? Aneh…" ucap Grim Reaper itu seraya menahan tawa, Woohyun terdiam bingung, "Aish! Kepalamu tertancap kaca mobil, akhirnya sekarang kau lupa ingatan dan namjachingu-mu juga terlupakan? Kasihanilah dia! Dia tertimpa truk bersamamu!"_

"_Eh?" Woohyun tetap bingung._

"_Lupakanlah…" Grim Reaper itu menghela nafas, "Belum saatnya kau meninggal, kau meninggal beberapa tahun lagi"_

"_Kapan?" mata Woohyun berbinar seraya bertanya._

"_Tentu saja, rahasia~" Grim Reaper itu tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Woohyun yang semula penuh harapan menjadi kecewa, "Sayangnya, namjachingu-mu sudah meninggal dan ada dijembatan perbatasan… Kau juga tak bisa melihat mayatnya… Mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan disana?"_

"_Hm… Baiklah…"_

_Kemudian, tangan Woohyun digenggam oleh tangan Grim Reaper itu dan tanpa Woohyun sadari ia dan Grim Reaper telah sampai di jembatan perbatasan, Woohyun melihat ada seseorang yang wajahnya cemas, ketakutan, khawatir dan kebingungan dari kejauhan. Wajah orang itu tidak terlalu kelihatan, namun Woohyun bisa melihat gerak-geriknya._

"_Sampai Jumpa!" Woohyun melambaikan tangannya dengan bersuka cita dan tersenyum puas karena masih diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, ia melihat seorang yang ia ucapkan selamat tinggal juga membalas lambaian tangannya._

_Lalu Grim Reaper, jembatan dan orang itu menghilang…_

_._

_Flashback END_

"Hm… Ok, setelah itu kau, Myungsoo, Dongwoo _hyung_ dan Hoya bilang, aku sudah terdiam berbaring di rumah sakit selama sebulan dan aku lupa semuanya! Tapi semua itu terasa nyata! Bahkan, saat kecelakaan itu dan aku bersama Grim Reaper, samar-samar aku melihat mobil polisi juga _ambulance _berusaha mengevakuasiku dari gencetan truk juga mobil" ucap Woohyun serius dan Sungjong hanya terdiam.

"_Hyung_ masih belum mengingat _namjachingu_ itu?" Sungjong kecewa, "Harusnya _hyung_ menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini!"

"Aku tidak ingat apapun" jawab Woohyun singkat.

"Huh, kalau hyung tahu dan mengingatnya, hyung pasti bernasib sama sepertiku, sekarang…" Sungjong menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, masa lalu biarlah berlalu…" tiba-tiba Dongwoo datang seraya tersenyum begitu manis, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan malam? Hoya terlalu lelah bekerja lembur jadi dia tidur, aku baru saja pulang… Ayo ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu, Woohyun…"

"Aku memang ahlinya memasak…" ucapnya, "Jangan bilang aku sombong! Sesuatu yang membanggakan memang harus dibanggakan!" Woohyun melirik kearah Sungjong yang kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak jadi berbicara yang bukan-bukan pada Woohyun, ia tahu itu.

"Yasudahlah, _hyung_…"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

"Justru aku ingin hidup lagi…" gumam Myungsoo yang berbaring santai dikasur seraya mendengarkan lagu yang awalnya menurut Myungsoo sangatlah aneh, tapi entah mengapa keren.

"Baru saja mati… Kau tidak bisa hidup lagi…" jawab Sungyeol yang telah selesai merapihkan kasurnya dengan kekuatan pikirannya, "Untuk apa kau hidup lagi jika didorm saja kau orang paling malas dan kotor, sedangkan disini? Kau hanya tinggal memakai kekuatan pikiranmu untuk melakukan segala hal~"

"Aku takut saat Sungjong meninggal ia tak mengingatku lagi…" ucapnya kalut, "Hei… Mengapa kau tahu hal itu?"

"Apa kalau kau hidup lagi kau akan mengingatnya juga?" Sungyeol membalik ucapan Myungsoo, "Kau sudah tidak akan diberi kesempatan kedua lagi… Sungjong juga akan meninggal, walau masih lama. Jadi berhenti menanyakan hal-hal aneh ataupun tidak jelas padaku" lanjutnya.

"_Ne_" Myungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum pasrah, "Aku pasti akan merindukan _namjachingu_-ku itu…"

"Lupakanlah perlahan-lahan, siapa tahu kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu disini!" ucap Sungyeol bersemangat, "Hei… Daripada kita berdua hanya bermalas-malasan dikamar, bagaimana kalau aku mulai mengajarkanmu mencabut nyawa seseorang? Sebenarnya, ini tugasku, tapi, aku tidak pernah berhasil melakukannya" Sungyeol kembali menarik tangan Myungsoo dan disambut tendangan kearah lutut oleh Myungsoo.

"Ckckckck… Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri! Dasar cerewet!" ucap Myungsoo dingin.

"_Ya_~! _Chakaman_!"

"_Waeyo_?"

"Besok saja! Sekarang bisakah kita tidur?"

"Baiklah, _jaljayo_!"

* * *

"Sungjongie… Makan masakan yang dibuat Woohyun dengan sepenuh hati…" Dongwoo melihat Sungjong hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan wajah datar tak berselera.

"_Hyung_… Bisakah aku langsung ke kamar?" ucapnya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu!" Woohyun memberikan _death_ _glare_ pada Sungjong dan itu sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Dongwoo _umma~ _Woohyun _appa_~ Aku malas makan!" Sungjong meninggalkan meja makan dan Hoya menahan Sungjong dengan cara mencengkram tangannya.

"Makan dulu" semuanya terdiam, "Biar aku suapi…" dan Hoya mulai menyuapi Sungjong dengan lembut tanpa paksaan, akhirnya Sungjong mau makan.

"_Sebenarnya aku cemburu, tapi ini demi kebaikan Sungjong si maknae innocent" batin Dongwoo._

Dan Woohyun hanya terkekeh melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia telah menyelesaikan makan dan bergegas menuju kekamar.

"Sudah malam, segeralah beristirahat…"

* * *

"Aku masih ingin hidup…" seorang wanita muda tersenyum simpul seraya mengayuh sepedanya, ia menatap optimis lurus kedepan dan menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenali, pagi ini sangatlah cerah, betapa indah cuacanya untuk bersepeda santai, "Sayang… Aku adalah anak _lucifer_" raut wajahnya berubah, seringainya terkembang, ia telah sampai dirumah kecil nan terpencil, lalu memakirkan sepedanya, saat membuka pintu…

"HA!" pemuda itu datang dengan wajahnya yang _derp_ juga _absurd _dan mengangetkan si wanita muda cantik tersebut, ia mendadak muncul dihadapannya.

"Sungyeolie _oppa_?! _Ige_ _mwoya_?!" wanita muda itu menatap Sungyeol –si Grim Reaper dengan tatapan bosan sekaligus kaget.

"Yoo JiAe… Kamu 'kan anak baik, ayo pulang sama oppa, aku mau mengantarmu ke dunia yang sangat jauh lebih bagus dari dunia yang jadi tempat tinggalmu sekarang!" ucap Sungyeol menggebu-gebu.

"_Aku mau mencabut nyawamu, Yoo JiAe sayang… Wanita muda nan cantik yang mulai mengikuti ritual aneh, kau kecewa dengan sakitmu yang tidak bisa sembuh, lalu kau hidup sehat lagi, tapi kau tidak menjadi manusia lagi, kau adalah lucifer… Harusnya aku mencabut nyawamu dua bulan yang lalu, tapi selalu gagal, bahkan sampai sekarang…" batin Sungyeol._

"_Oppa_… Jutaan rayuan atau bujukan yang _oppa_ berikan tidak akan membuatku goyah, justru sebaliknya, membuatku semakin kebal~" jawab JiAe mantap dengan senyumnya yang sangat tulus, "_Oppa_ tidak lelah terus-menerus seperti ini? Silahkan masuk untuk mencicipi cemilan yang ada dirumahku…" lanjutnya.

Sungyeol masuk kerumah JiAe dan duduk dilantai, lalu menunjukkan gaya kesal ala anak kecil, ngambek, "_Ya_~~~~~! _Oppa_ mau menjelaskan dan menanyakan sesuatu… Didunia ini penghuninya hanyalah manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan, lalu ada malaikat yang menjadi pengiring setiap manusia… Apa kau termasuk salah satu diantaranya?"

"Aku _Lucifer_, berarti pastilah ada yang sama, sejenis denganku…" ucapnya santun juga lembut.

"Eh?" mata Sungyeol membulat kaget, tanpa ia sadari setitik airmatanya mengalir.

"Ukkkhhh…! Hhhhh…!"

Ternyata…

Myungsoo mencekek JiAe dan menyeringai puas, merubah HPnya menjadi pedang dan menyayat juga menghunus sayap JiAe yang ingin mengepak…

**BRUK!**

**KREK!**

Tubuh JiAe jatuh dan sayapnya hancur, sayap kiri yang berwarna hitam menghilang dan sayap kanan berwarna putih tetap mengepak dan tidak hancur sama sekali, walaupun telah ditusuk Myungsoo…

"_Nappeun_ _oppaya_!" roh JiAe mulai menahan airmatanya, dengan raut wajah pasrah, Sungyeol membawa JiAe ke jembatan perbatasan dan ia menghilang…

Myungsoo menatap Yoo JiAe yang terkapar dengan raut wajah kaku, perlahan-lahan, raut wajah mayat Yoo JiAe tersenyum tenang, wajah Myungsoo sangatlah puas menatap hasil kerjanya.

"Kau tidak punya hati ya? Teganya mencabut nyawa _yeojya_ _innocent_ seperti itu…" Sungyeol menatap kaku kearah Myungsoo, ekor matanya lalu menatap mayat Yoo JiAe yang tergolek mengenaskan, namun tersenyum tenang.

"TAPI ITU TUGASKU! KAU YANG MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN APAPUN, BAGAIMANA-PUN CARANYA!" Myungsoo menatap geram kearah Sungyeol, "Aku berhasil… Ayo pulang…" lanjutnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sungyeol dan mereka dengan sangat kilat tanpa melewati jembatan perbatasan, telah sampai dikamar mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sejahat itu, aku semakin takut melihatmu, juga ekspresi dinginmu…" Sungyeol menunduk.

"Sungyeol…"

_Grep_!

Lalu, Myungsoo merengkuh Sungyeol dalam pelukannya, berusaha meminta maaf dengan caranya, "_Jeongmal_ _mianhe_, Sungyeolie…" bisiknya sangat pelan.

* * *

"Bisa kau membantuku, Nam Woohyun-_sshi_?" ucap lelaki dengan wajah ogah-ogahan ketika memanggil Woohyun, _"Biarkan aku hidup langsung tanpa mencabut nyawa seseorang yang nampaknya sangat menyebalkan ini… Kumohon…" batin lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kim Sunggyu, seorang Grim Reaper yang mengubah sementara identitasnya menjadi manusia._

"Aku sibuk, aku lembur hari ini" ucapnya bosan.

"_Nah! Berarti dia melihatku! Kuharap teman-temannya nanti bisa melihatku! Aku harus semangat menjalankan tugas terakhirku sebelum hidup!"_

"_Mianhe_… Apa kau sekertaris baruku dikantor ini?" Woohyun menyipitkan mata menjadi sesipit Sunggyu.

"Uhm… _Ne_, _waeyo_?" ucap Sunggyu risih ditatap Woohyun aneh seperti itu.

"Ok…" Woohyun melihat Sunggyu dari atas kebawah dan menepuk pundaknya, "Semoga betah bekerja disini… Aku managermu dan kau sekertaris baruku!" Woohyun meninggalkan Sunggyu yang terdiam begitu saja.

"Sifatnya aneh, wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan… Kuharap aku tidak sulit mendekatinya…" Sunggyu melihat HPnya dan melihat informasi tentang seorang Nam Woohyun, "Manager termuda di Korea Selatan…" gumamnya saat membaca sederet artikel tentang Woohyun, "Menjadi manager saat berumur 21 tahun dan sekarang umurnya baru 24 tahun…"

Sunggyu terdiam…

"APA AKU HARUS SETAHUN BERSAMANYA?!"

* * *

"Kapan terakhir kali aku dan Hoya berkencan? Sejak ia diterima di perusahaan dan lembur setiap hari… Pekerjaanku dan Sungjong saja lembur dikantor, tapi bisa dikerjakan dirumah. Apa Woohyun tidak memberikan sedikit saja keringanan pada Hoya? Dasar pohon…" gumam Dongwoo yang sedang sendirian didalam rumah seraya membereskannya, "Sungjongie– Ah, iya, dia sedang galau, aku tidak akan mengganggunya…"

**CKLEK!**

"Aku agak pusing, _hyung_… Jadi aku pulang lebih dulu…" wajah Hoya pucat pasi.

"_Ya_! _Gwaechanha_?" Dongwoo menuntun Hoya menuju kekamar dan membaringkannya.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat… Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" jawab Hoya dengan kalimat singkat.

"Tapi _hyung_ sudah selesai bekerja. Aku juga mau tidur" Dongwoo memeletkan lidahnya lalu tidur disamping Hoya, itu membuat wajah Hoya merona merah.

"Diam, 'kan dirimu mau istirahat" Dongwoo menjawab Hoya dengan senyuman manis yang memang biasanya terpampang diwajahnya, Hoya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Sungjong terbangun dari tidurnya, mengusap matanya yang lumayan bengkak, "Hening sekali rumah ini sekarang, _hyungdeul_ semakin sibuk rupanya…" gumamnya kebingungan mencari Dongwoo & Hoya disegala ruangan.

**BRAK!**

"LEE HOWON, KEMARI KAU!" Woohyun dengan wajah kusut berteriak-teriak setelah membuka pintu.

"Hoya sakit, jadi berhenti mempekerjakannya seperti budak!" Dongwoo yang keluar dari persembunyiannya(?) membentak Woohyun balik.

"Woohyun _hyung_! Dongwoo _hyung_!" Sungjong menjauhkan Dongwoo dari Woohyun dan menatap Woohyun seolah berkata, _'Kenapa hyungdeul jadi bertengkar?'._

"Kau pikir mudah menjadi manager perusahaan termuda di Korea, eoh?!" Woohyun memelankan suaranya namun tetap dengan nada bicara yang penuh kemarahan, "Aku akan pergi…"

**BRAK!**

"_Hyung_!"

"_Gwaechanha_, dia pasti akan pulang, nanti untuk masak kita beli diluar saja dulu, kalau Woohyun belum pulang sampai besok, kita cari dia dengan menghubunginya atau kita belajar memasak sendiri" ucapnya bijak.

"Harusnya aku yang menenangkanmu, _hyung_…" Sungjong tersenyum.

"Nah! Sekarang, sudah mulai malam, jagalah Sungjong, aku mau membeli makanan dulu diluar" Dongwoo bergegas keluar.

"Hati-hati dijalan, _hyung_!"

* * *

"Untuk apa kau bangun dimalam hari, huh?" tanya Myungsoo pada Sungyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dikasur.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Bagaimana kau tahu sekarang malam hari? Aku saja tidak tahu sekarang kapan dan dimana aku…" jawab Sungyeol yang masih fokus dengan layar ponselnya.

"Hhhh… Tentu saja aku menghitung sejak hari dimana aku meninggal, _pabbo_!"

"_Ne_"

"Ada angin apa kau bisa bersikap dingin juga bisa mengacuhkanku?" Myungsoo menengok Sungyeol yang memasang tampang dingin dan bibirnya mengkerucut, "Ha! Kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi JiAe-mu itu lewat telepon?"

"Aku lebih tua darimu jadi bisakah kau panggil aku _hyung_?" ucapnya dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli dan tak mendengarmu, _noona_~"

Lalu Sungyeol menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, tak terkecuali dengan kepalanya juga, menaruh ponselnya di meja.

"Ckckckck, dia marah" lalu Myungsoo memainkan ponsel elitnya, "Bahkan saat aku didunia saja, ponselnya tidak secanggih ini, sepertinya aku betah disini"

Tanpa Myungsoo sadari, Sungyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum dalam selimut, mendengarkan Myungsoo yang berbicara seperti itu, membuatnya senang, "Apa alasanku untuk senang karena perkataannya?" Sungyeol berusaha tidur.

* * *

"_Jinjja_? Sekarang bulan Januari?" Sunggyu melompat kegirangan dan tersenyum lebar, melihat kalender di ponselnya, "Februari ulangtahunnya Woohyun 'kan?"

"Kim Sunggyu-sshi! Buka pintunya! Aku tidak tahu apa _password_ yang kau pakai!" seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu dari luar dan berteriak.

"Apa didunia kekuatan pikiranku sudah tidak berguna lagi" ia berusaha membuka pintu dengan kekuatan pikirannya, "Mana sudah malam lagi, siapa, huh?" Sunggyu berjalan kearah ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu, "Kalau aku memakai kekuatan pikiran, nanti disangka apartemen ini angker…" gumamnya

_Cklek_!

"Lama sekali kau…" Woohyun melangkah begitu saja tanpa permisi untuk memasuki apartemen Sunggyu, "Apartemen ini kotor dan berantakan, tak terlalu besar pula, ckckck"

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk berkomentar tidak jelas tentang apartemen kecilku, untuk apa, huh? Lagipula, aku, hm, baru pindah kesini dan ini memang hanya tempat tinggalku seorang diri" ucap Sunggyu risih.

"_Kalau bukan karena kau yang akan kucabut nyawanya, untuk apa aku mendekatimu? Aku sudah lupa ingatan saat setelah selesai hidup dan aku sudah sangat puas hidup didunia ini!" batinnya kesal._

"_Ne_, _mianhe_. Bisakah aku tinggal diapartemenmu, Sunggyu-_sshi_?"

"Baiklah, Woohyun-_sshi_" Jawab Sunggyu dingin.

"Kutebak diapartemen seperti ini, hanya memiliki satu kamar, betul?"

"_Ne, _Woohyun-_sshi_"

"Kau tentunya harus menghormati managermu. Jadi, bisakah kau tidur diluar dan aku menumpang dikamarmu?" ucap Woohyun tersenyum pura-pura ramah.

"Kau juga tentunya harus berterimakasih pada sekertaris pribadi barumu yang mau kau berada disini. Jadi, bisakah kita membuang formalitas dan kau yang tidur disofa?" ucap Sunggyu seformal Woohyun dengan tersenyum pura-pura ramah.

"_Ya_!"

_Bruk_!

Serasa diremehkan, Woohyun mendorong Sunggyu sampai tersungkur disofa dan ia mulai mencari dimana letak kamar Sunggyu, "Nah!"

_Brak_!

"NAM WOOHYUN! JEBAL GEUMANHAE!" Sunggyu berteriak, tapi itu semua sudah terlambat, Woohyun sudah mengunci pintu dari dalam dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Woohyun membuang kunci kamar Sunggyu begitu saja dilantai, "Tidak ada yang bisa melawan seorang Nam Woohyun" gumamnya dan ia langsung melompat kekasur, "HAH?!" ia langsung terbangun dari kasur dan melihat kalender yang terduduk manis di meja.

Woohyun bukan terkejut karena ada kalender, tapi karena bulannya yang menunjukkan Februari dan tepat ada sebuah lingkaran yang melingkari tanggal 8, "8 Februari? Itu ulangtahunku! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Baru sehari bekerja saja sudah tahu ini, apalagi bekerja sudah lama?" Woohyun membayangkan Sunggyu yang hafal semua informasi pegawai yang bekerja diperusahaan, "Ckckck…"

.

.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumahku? Jangan-jangan dia _stalker_? Atau dia _manager_ yang biasa memperlakukan pegawai lainnya seperti itu? Wow, aku bisa sangat sering bertemu dengannya…" Sunggyu menghela nafas, "AKU MAU HIDUP SECEPATNYA!" Sunggyu lalu merebahkan dirinya disofa dan berusaha menutup matanya.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
